Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a haptic feedback apparatus and method using a vibration atmosphere compensation algorithm, and more particularly, to a haptic feedback apparatus and method using a vibration atmosphere compensation algorithm that is capable of compensating vibration noise in a vibration atmosphere, thereby providing a more accurate haptic feedback effect.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a haptic effect refers to a method through which a user can confirm whether an input was normally inputted to a device when the user applied the input through a button or touch panel. As a method for realizing feedback on the haptic effect, tactile impression is used in most cases. For example, in the case of a physical switch, a tactile impression of “click” may correspond to a haptic effect. In addition, a buzzer may be used to output a sound or an LED for a visual effect may be turned on, in order to provide a feedback effect.
In the case of a touch panel with no haptic effect, a user cannot confirm whether a button key was normally inputted according to a user's intention. Thus, the initial products having a touch panel applied thereto could check whether a signal was inputted through a buzzer sound. However, in order to provide a more intuitive haptic effect, a method capable of providing tactile impression similar to that of a physical switch is known to be the most efficient.
Thus, a touch panel to which a haptic effect is applied has recently been introduced. The touch panel vibrates a touch panel display using a magnetic element (for example, an actuator to generate vibration), and makes a user feel a haptic feedback on a key input of the user. The actuator applied to the conventional touch panel includes a fixed part and a moving part. The haptic effect can be felt by the user through relative vibration of the moving part under a condition that the fixed part is adjusted.
However, under a condition that the fixed part periodically vibrates (for example, vibration which occurs during operation of a vehicle), a haptic waveform stored in an internal memory and the vibration of the fixed part may offset each other such that the user cannot feel a haptic effect or recognizes the haptic effect as a smaller haptic effect.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0995895 registered on Nov. 16, 2010, and entitled “Haptic Feedback Device”.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.